Spiderman the real Movie
by Yami3333
Summary: parody of SPIDERMAN THE MOVIE
1. Default Chapter

SPIDERMAN The "Real" movie.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN.   
  
Chapter 1: The bus ride.   
  
"My name is Peter Parker. I am riding on a luxury bus. With my favorite girlfriends. Oh wait I am not. I am running after the bus sorry I thought I was Flash Thomson."   
  
A boy is running after a bus his shoes are untied and he trips over the laces.   
  
Peter: Ow -sits up and ties shoes then notices the bus is far away- OH NO! -does not notice the bus but we see a balloon fly out of his backpack- BALLONNY!   
  
Old man: -walks by and sees Peter yelling about the balloon- Hey kid got any cash?  
  
Peter: Yes! -hands the guy 3 million dollar bills-   
  
Guy: O.O   
  
Peter: your welcome! -walks off forgetting about the balloon-   
  
AT COLUMBIA SCIENCE DEPARTMENT.  
  
A car drives up. Inside two people are arguing.   
  
Harry: Mustard!   
  
Norman: Ketchup!   
  
Harry: MUSTARD!   
  
Norman: KETCHUP!   
  
Narrator: um not like that  
  
Norman/Harry: sorry   
  
Norman: Mayo!  
  
Harry: No Mayo!   
  
Narrator: thats better  
  
Harry/norman: thanks!   
  
Harry: Gotta go!  
  
Norman: KETCHUP AND MAYO!   
  
Harry: MUSTARD AND NO MAYO! -walks up steps and looks for peter confused- Isn't Pete supposed to be in this scene? -Takes out script and reads- Yep ok so Pete is supposed to be right HERE! -Peter is nowhere to be seen-   
  
TO PETER! (We see a whirling backround scene with Peters head moving closer and behind (Like batman the live action siries))   
  
Peter: -is eating a sandwich with ketchup and mustard and mayo- I'm so glad I skipped the scene of meeting Mr. Osborn today!   
  
BACK AT HARRY (NO WHIRLY SCENE)   
  
Harry: -is growing impatient (ok well he is growing angrier!)- WHERE IS PETER THAT BLEEP WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HOURS AGO!   
  
Peter: -runs up- sorry I'm late I had to get lunch   
  
Harry: Mustard with no mayo right?  
  
Peter: What?   
  
Harry: you got a sandwich with mustard and no mayo right?  
  
Peter: actually I got...  
  
Norman: Ketchup and Mayo! Good boy!   
  
Peter: Actually I got Ketchup Mustard Mayo and banana!   
  
Norman/Harry: O.O   
  
Peter: what?   
  
Guy: HEY COME ON IN THEY HAVE GENETIC SPIDERS AND THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST GETS TO BE BITTEN BY ONE!   
  
Peter: OUT OF MY WAY!   
  
Norman: Such a good kid! Well by son ... uh...  
  
Harry: HARRY! MY NAME IS HARRY!   
  
Norman: no your name is ...uh... that is your name!   
  
Harry: O.O   
  
INSIDE:  
  
Announcer: OK NEXT CONTESTANT ON "WHO WANTS TO BE BITTEN BY A RADIOACTIVE SPIDER!" COME ON DOWN!   
  
Peter: -Goes on down- Hi My name is...  
  
Announcer: WHO CARES YOU WIN!  
  
Peter: -Gets bitten- OW! I mean NEAT!   
  
AT PARKER HOUSE.  
  
Uncle ben: -is trying to put a lightbulb in by pressing it up against the holer and letting it go. There is a pile of broken glass on the floor-   
  
Aunt May: CLEAN THIS UP NOW BEN!   
  
Uncle Ben: Do I have to?  
  
Aunt May: NOW!   
  
Uncle Ben: Ok ok   
  
Peter: Hiya Byea!   
  
Uncle Ben: Wow teenagers sure are weird these days  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. The experiment

Chapter 2: The experiment   
  
Norman: -goes int Oscorp to see Dr. Stromm- Hi is the stuff done?  
  
Stromm: Actually General slokem came and wanted the performance enhancers.   
  
Norman: Oh well LETS TEST THEM MWAHAHA!   
  
Stromm: -Mad scientist laugh- YES! LETS!   
  
Norman: -Grabs serum and breaks it open like an egg and bakes a cake with it. then eats the cake- Yum! Hey stromm DIE!   
  
Stromm: YES! -pulls out a hammer and wacks himself on the head killing himself-   
  
Norman: That was easy!   
  
AT PETERS   
  
Peter: -wakes up- Wow what a good sleep!   
  
Uncle ben: GET DOWN HERE AND EAT!   
  
Peter: MAKE ME! -jumps out the window and lands on M.J.'s side of the fence- Woah! YEAH!   
  
a bus drives by.   
  
Peter: -runs after it- LET ME ON!   
  
teh bus keeps going and goind and soon it is gone.   
  
Peter: Darn! oh well I will use (DRAMITICALLY) THE SUBWAY!   
  
AT OSBORN MANSION!   
  
Norman: -is playing SPIDERMAN THE MOVIE game tutorial and is so stupid not to notice that Peter is the lead- YEAH BRUCE CAMPELL IS THE BOMB!   
  
Harry: Hi can I play  
  
Norman: -eyes turn red- NO!   
  
Harry: Ok! -walks off hapilly- Oh and by the way Dr. Stromm is dead and the glider is stolen!   
  
Norman: Thats nice -continues playing-  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
Peter: -eats lunch-  
  
M.j. slips   
  
Peter: -lets her fall-  
  
M.J: PETER YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH ME AND MY LUNCH! My ... lunch -looks up just to get splatted by the food- NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!   
  
Peter: Ok   
  
M.J: -gives up-  
  
In HALLWAY  
  
We see a fly a spitball and flashes fist all heading towards parker-  
  
Peter: -does a Neo by dodging the fly and spitball then flashes fists which pummel at him again and again and then kicks flash in the face sending him across the hall-  
  
Student:HE IS DEAD!   
  
Peter: Nah just uncon... uncontiatus... un... Dead from the neck up!   
  
Student: ok! :)   
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. BONE SAW

Chapter 3 Bone Saw.  
  
Peter: -walks home from school late because of detention for knocking out flash thomspon- Hi Uncle Ben!   
  
Uncle Ben: Hi Peter! :)   
  
Aunt May: I HAVE BROWNIES!   
  
Peter: I'm in trouble aren't I?  
  
Uncle Ben: Whatever gave you that idea?  
  
Peter: -slaps forhead- I am in trouble WHAT DID I DO!   
  
Uncle Ben: YOU KNOCKED OUT A SCHOOL JOCK! THE WIMPS LIKE YOU NEVER BEAT UP A JOCK!   
  
Peter: you think of me as a ... a .... a ... a wimp?  
  
Uncle Ben: Nah have a brownie!   
  
Peter: WAHH! -runs to his room-   
  
M.J: I AM BEST!   
  
Mr. Watson: I AM BEST!   
  
Mrs. Watson: I AM BEST!   
  
Peter: ooh! Family fight! -jumps out window into M.J.'s window and as he does he smashes it.   
  
M.J: SOMEONE IN MY ROOM!   
  
Mr. Watson: -Screams like a girl and runs off-  
  
M.J: Someone is very brave -hears someone walking on the stairs- Its on the stairs!   
  
Mr. Watson: -runs back in the room screams like a girl and runs off-  
  
Mrs. Watson: -grabs a frying pan-  
  
Peter: -Comes into plain veiw- HIYA!   
  
MJ: Oh it is only Peter!   
  
Mrs. Watson: DIE PETER! -slams peter into the ground with frying pan-   
  
Peter: I just wanted a cookie.   
  
IN PETER HOUSE   
  
Peter: -looking through a cookie catologue spots a page 10 MILLION COOKIES ALL FOR 29,40 DOLLARS!   
  
Peter: I wish -turns the page an sees AMETURE WRESTLING 3000 DOLLARS FOR 1 hr in the ring with BONE SAW!- O.O YAY!   
  
Uncle Ben: Peter broooowwwwwwnnnnniiiieeesss!   
  
Aunt May: YOU HAVE BEEN AT THAT FOR TWO HOURS BEN! NOW STOP IT!   
  
Peter: -jumps down the stairs- Hi! Im going to the Library!   
  
Aunt May: WHY!   
  
Peter: For books on food!   
  
Aunt May: Let Ben drive you!   
  
Uncle Ben: DO I HAVE TOO?  
  
Peter: Yeah does he have too?   
  
Aunt May: YES NOW TALK AND INSULT BEN HE DRIVES OFF LEAVING YOU AT THE LIBRARY THEN YOU GO WRESTLE WIN AND GET ROBBED THE ROBBER SHOOTS BEN WE ALL CRY THEN THE CHAPTER ENDS NOW GO!   
  
Peter: O.O   
  
AT LIBRARY  
  
Uncle Ben: Yell at me so we fullfill Aunt May's Prophecy.   
  
Peter: ok UNCLE BEN EAT YOUR SPINACH!   
  
Uncle Ben: Good now go wrestle.   
  
Peter: ok!.  
  
AT WRESTLING   
  
Bone Saw: Hurry up have someone get in the ring so they can die!   
  
Peter: hi ... why are you wearing a dress?  
  
Bone Saw: -is clearly in a blue dress with white frills- Oh my wrestling outfit is in the cleaners this is my wife's  
  
Peter: oh I got this from my Aunt on Christmas!   
  
Bone Saw: Cool   
  
Peter: they really made a tacky version of you on the SPIDERMAN THE MOVIE game -takes it out hooks up a GC an plays-   
  
Bone Saw: -watches until they show the BONE SAW from the game then he screams and runs away-  
  
Peter: wow I didn't even have to do anything!   
  
IN OFFICE  
  
Guy: Hi I am here to rob you.  
  
Promoter: Oh here -hands over all the money-   
  
Guy: thanks  
  
Peter: -is walking down the hall forgetting to collect his cash and then-  
  
Robber: -walks down the hall- HOLD THE ELEVATOR!   
  
Peter: Sure!  
  
Robber: Hi you look stupid in that outfit  
  
Peter: I could kick your butt  
  
Robber: I'll ... uh.. wait how could you kick my but shorty!  
  
Peter: I beat Bone Saw  
  
Robber: I'm taking the stairs! -runs down the stairs-   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(peter: Aunt may was wrong the chapter ends before we cry) 


	4. Uncle Ben

Goodbye this story is not to be completed because the Moderators took off one of my stories that was made before the TOS changed and that type of story was not allowed. So I will be leaving goodbye. 


End file.
